


A Light in the Dark

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is Boromir's light in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "black" challenge.

His sleep is restless.

Oft times he will take a watch not his own rather than wait for the ungentle dreams that stalk him in the dark.

He tells me that it was night that brought the enemy, the hordes of Orc intent on destroying his city, his people; he tells me that moonless nights were worst, when inky blackness would discharge the hosts of Mordor.

I would banish the darkness that haunts his eyes as he remembers each battle lost, each comrade fallen. But I can only offer him myself, and hope a Ranger's touch will light his way.


End file.
